


Flyboys - Illustrations

by mific



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Aftercare, Athosian Embrace, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Sam, together.
Relationships: John Sheppard/Sam Wilson (Marvel)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Flyboys - Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeriallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriallon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [aeriallon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriallon/pseuds/aeriallon). Log in to view. 



> I loved Aeriallon's excellent BDSM novel featuring Sam as the best dom imaginable, just the person John needs when tragedy and injury strand him back on Earth. So I was moved to paint these gouache illustrations of scenes from the story.

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/1d8d/vfvwpl53csautkszg.jpg)

Aftercare

[](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/48fe/v87pj301tvugxvfzg.jpg)

Athosian embrace

[on tumblr (until it gets censored)](https://mific.tumblr.com/post/190701494340/flyboys-illustrations-fandom-stargate-atlantis)


End file.
